Because You Live
by Stabler 'n' Gibbs' Gurl
Summary: A one shot song/fic....An Valentine's Day themed E/O....song by Jesse McCartney... i had it stuck in my head all day! :D


**Disclaimer People!! -- I (unfortunitally) do not own SVU because SOME poeple cough cough Dick Wolf cough cough aren't willing to compromize!!!...oh and i dont own the song too!**

* * *

"Hey! Pipe down people!" Cragen barked as the buzz of Valentine's day became louder and louder within seconds. "Now I know you're all happy about all this mushy-gushy business, but you all have an hour left before you go home. So… Get. Back. To. Work!" And with that he turned back to his office. Mean while Fin and Munch came to stand by Olivia and Elliot's a jointed desks.

"So Livia, what are ya doin' for V-day?" Fin asked as Olivia logged into her computer.

"Nothing really, Fin. I'm not dating or seeing anyone so I'll probable just call my friend Tami and go out with a bunch of friends from college. How about you?" Olivia asked as she took a swig of her Figi water and turned to look at him.

"Not much really. Just takin' the girl I've been seein' for a few month's out ta dinner and dancin'." He told her as he stole her water bottle and took a sip before putting it back. "But honestly Liv, how could a fine lookin' girl like yourself don't have a date?"

"Maybe I do and I'm just messing with your mind." Olivia laughed as she slapped his hand away from her water bottle before he took it again.

"That's cold man. Real cool." Fin said as she offered some water to Munch.

"Hey Elliot, what are you doing for Valentine's day?" Munch asked as he saw Elliot walking back from the restroom.

"Ehh, not much John. Probably take my girls out for dinner to that new Italian place on the corner of 10th and Hall." He said as he pulled out a bag of Hershey Kisses and gave some to each of them.

"How 'bout you, Munch? For an old guy, ya gotta have some wild and crazy thing planned." Fin joked as he popped one of the candies in his mouth.

"Ah yes. The holiday that was created just for Hallmark's sake. Where crazy love birds do stupid things just to have them regret it in the morning. But to answer your question, nothing. Just sleep, eat, and maybe watch the news." He said as he walked towards his desk to get started on a report.

"Man! Of course you'd come up with a theory for V-day!" Fin said as he followed Munch to their desk and began to sort out files.

As Fin and Munch went back and forth with their argument, Olivia and Elliot just shook their heads and got back to work. That's when the elevator dinged and footsteps were heard. They all look up to find a delivery man carrying a HUGE bouquet of red roses and a heart shape box of chocolates.

"Is there a…hold on…" the man said as he looked at the card in the flowers, "An Olivia Isabel Benson here?" he asked as he surveyed the room.

"That's…um…me." Olivia said in shock. _Who would send __me__ flowers?_Shewondered. _And to my work at that?_

"Damn Livia!" Fin said as he helped the guy set them on her desk. "You've been holdin' out on us"

"No. I have no idea who these came from." Olivia said, still in shock.

"Well, whoever it is really cares for you. Just read the card. It doesn't give a name but he must really love you." The delivery guy said as he handed her the clipboard to sign.

Olivia signed and he was gone. By the time Olivia was turned around, Munch and Fin already had the card in hand.

"Aww, that's cute baby girl." Fin said as he handed her the card.

The delivery guy was right. It didn't have a name, just a really sweet saying in angelic cursive.

_Because you live girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Wow._Was all that ran threw her head.

Next thing she knew she was hit with an unwrapped Hershey's Kiss.

"Earth to Liv." Elliot said as he leaned back in his chair. "You ok?"

"Yeah…just shocked I guess. I've never gotten roses for Valentine's day before." Olivia said as she threw the kiss back at him. But being the showoff that he is, he caught it in his mouth and ate it with a smile.

"Well…" he said as he swallowed, "who do you think they're from?" Elliot asked as he got up and sat on the edge of her desk and stared at the beautiful flowers then got up again.

"I…I don't know really. I mean Dean asked me out for tonight but I told him no. But I don't think he would do something like this." She gestured with her hands to the gifts. "It's to…to…"

"Romantic?" Elliot whispered in her ear and caught her off guard. "He seems more of the…anti-Valentine's day to me, personally." And backed away and headed to get his things packed for the night with a grin on his face. "Happy Valentine's day, Liv. I'll see you later." And with that he was gone to leave Olivia dumbfounded, shocked, and surprised.

* * *

A little less than an hour later, Olivia was in her bathroom taking a long, warm bath with vanilla and caramel bath salt. She had the lights off and vanilla candles lit along the end of the sink counter. As she climbed out, she drained the tub and slipped into a silk red robe. She opened the door, blew out the candles and turned on the light. With the hand towel, she whipped the foggy mirror down and looked at her reflection. Her normal deep mocha eyes were unusually bright. Like topaz. She had cut her hair a short but it had grown in over the past few months. With a sigh, she turned out the light and stepped into the main hallway in her apartment. When she got to her living room, she walked over to her stereo system and turned it onto SoJo 104.9. With a smile she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass and a bottle of Yellow Tail merlot, and went down the hall to her bedroom. She walked over to the sliding glass window/door, pulled it open and stepped onto her deck for a peaceful night and music danced through the air.

"_And that was E__lliot Yamin with Wait For Y__ou_." The DJ's voice flowed through the house and the speakers on the deck. "_And here is a song from Jesse McCartney."_

Olivia poured the dark liquid into the glass, put down the bottle and leaned against the edge of the banister as the rhythm started to draw her into the song.

**_Staring out at the rain, with a heavy heart  
__It's the end of the world in my mind  
__Then your voice pulls me back like a __wakeup__ call  
__I've been looking for the answer, somewhere  
__I couldn't see that it was right there  
__But now I know what I didn't know_**

Olivia closed her eyes as she put down her class and crossed her arms over her torso and leaned against the rail again

**_Because you live, and breathe  
__Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
__"__Because you live girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky__"_**

She screamed in surprise as the last sentence was whispered into her ear as rough but gentle hands settled themselves on her hips.

**_It's all right I survived I'm alive again  
__Cuz of you made it through every storm  
__What is life what's the use if you're killing time_**

"Holy shit!" she said breathlessly. She turned around to face a somewhat amused Elliot standing there with the wine bottle she almost knocked over. "Elliot?! Wh…wh…How the hell did you get in here? WHY are you here?" Olivia asked as she tried to catch her breath.

**_I'm so glad I found an angel, somewhere  
__Who was there when all my hopes fell  
__I wanna fly looking in your eyes _**

"Well," he started as he wrapped his arms all the way around her waist and pulled her in close, despite her yelp. "For one, I used the key you gave me and seco-"

"Hey! That's for emergencies." Olivia said as she tried to break his hold, which only made him hold her tighter.

"And secondly, I need to tell you something." Elliot said as his normal sky blue eyes clouded over to a dark midnight blue.

**_Because you live, and breathe  
__Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
__Because you live girl my world has twice as many stars in the sky  
__Because you live, I live_**

"Well please, enlighten me. And it better explain why you're holding me so close." Olivia said with a small smirk.

**_Because you live, there's a reason why,  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
__I want to give what you've given me always_**

"Oh, it does!" Elliot said with incredibility, _sexy_, mischievous grin.

"Well?" Olivia asked

**_Because you live, and breathe  
__Because you make me believe in myself when __nobody else can help  
__Because you live girl, my world__ has twice as many stars in the sky  
__Because you live, and breathe  
__Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else __can help  
__Because you live girl,__ my world has everything I need to survive,_**

"I love you." Elliot as nonchalantly with a shrug and he smiled inwardly at the perfect timing for _this_ song. And with that he kissed her passionately.

Elliot pulled her towards him as much as he could without causing her any pain. Olivia was still in shock as to what he said until she felt Elliot's tongue begging for an entrance. Feeling that Olivia was still slightly in shock, he parted her lips and explored the new territory as Olivia finally came back to Earth and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen it. Elliot was the first to break when he moaned in her mouth.

_**Because you live, I live**_

"I kn…know th-that you mi…mi…might not feel…the…the same but-" Elliot said breathlessly but was interrupted.

"You're kidding?" Olivia asked with a laugh.

"Okay. So you don't feel the same." Elliot said as he started to release his grip, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Stabler?" Olivia sighed

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." And with that her lips crashed into his and it was his time to be shocked.

"By that way…" Olivia said as she broke off.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too, Elliot Nicolas Stabler! But I can't believe you put my middle name on the card." Olivia said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah but you love me." He said with a cocky smile.

"Forever and always." Olivia said and kissed away the smug smile causing him to moan.

**_I live_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Please leave reviews if you would like...no matter what it is,, a suggestion for a story, comment, critiziem...anything...Also, feel free to check out my other stories if you want.**


End file.
